Complicate You
by WestBound
Summary: Can House finally take his head from out his ass!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: David Shore it would be most unpleasent if you sued me. I borrow and return in mint condition.

A/N: Well hello thurr(: I'm West which yes is my pen name, but proceeds to be much more awesome then my actual name. This is my first fanfiction, not my first writing project, by far, but my first attempt at fanfiction. So Enjoy. (Hopefully)

* * *

I am just a worthless liar  
I am just an imbecile  
I will only complicate you  
Trust in me and fall as well

I will find a center in you  
I will chew it up and leave  
I will work to elevate you  
Just enough to bring you down

Tool –Sober

She infuriated him.

How dare she want him!

How dare she want something so threatening to her well being.

She had told him she loved him, no lies or games present in her eyes. Only a disgusting amount of compassion.

What the fuck did she expect him to do?! Acquire goo-goo eyes and take on her confession with open arms. Stupid little girl. Not a woman a _girl._

A girl with high hopes and a good word for every sack of miserable being on the planet. He popped another Vicodin and smirked bitterly.

Why was he revisiting this revelation now? She was playing twister with the Wombat , like fucking Barbie and Goddamn Ken, all they needed was The California Dream Van.

He mentally berated himself for remembering the name of that wretched pink, plastic automobile.

Not more then a second after finishing his self-hating mind rant, Immunoligist Allison Cameron came bursting through his door with a surprising amount of force.

He whipped up his head surveying her face, her eyes were red, swollen and glazed over, she had been crying. Before he could get a word out she plopped herself on his couch and proceeded to sob.

Fuckingshitgoddamnit, any and all swear words known to man, this was not good not at all, Greg House and crying women where not a pleasant mix, usually the crying just increased in volume and his cheek got to sport a brand-new five-star.

After a moment of deliberation, he took a spot next to her, figuring he couldn't possibly make her anymore misreable then she was now, then again her was just chalk full of fucking surprises.

"Whats wrong?", He quipped, "Has Chase uttered something mildly intelligent are you crying out of fear?"

She laughed at this. At least he thought it was a laugh, sounded more like that noise Wilson had made upon discovering his right eyebrow had been shaven off during his oh so peaceful slumber. Classic.

A period of tense silence followed. "Allison" he questioned? "It is about Chase" she admitted. "Um Chase" she continued. "Chase…", he cut her off, "Yes we've established that this little tale stars Everyone's Favorite Aussie".

She frowned and he fell silent. "Chase", she finished, "He cheated on me".

This was **not** what he had predicted. His instinct had told him, they had duked it out and Cameron was looking for reassurance on her views.

"With Who", he inquired his curiosty spiking. Assessing the situation later, that probably was not the best question to lead with, but a wolf in sheeps clothing is still a wolf, or something like that.

She sniffled, unfazed by his blatant inquest. "I think her name is Sarah, she works up in Peds" .

"Sarah Silicone?!", he raised his eyebrows increduloulsy using the nurses cruel but accurate nickname. "Well if it makes, you feel any better, your ass is without a doubt more stunning than hers" , he leered . She laughed quietly her throat still constricted from her recent crying spur.

Suddenly, he wanted to neuter , Chase, then preceed to kick his scrawny pretty boy ass all the way to fucking next week, he studied her forlorn face, screw next week how about oblivian?

Then he said something his mind hadn't gotten a chance to filter. "Screw Chase", he barked, "Cameron come have a drink with me". His dominant nature was waving red warning flags, but Greg house was good at ignoring.

Review! (: Please. I used the magic word now you have NO choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: West tosses restlessly to one side, the sheets insnaring her in a cocoon, images of David Shore's angry lawyers fly through her head. I borrow.

A/N: I cannot believe I actually got reviews! Thank You! This is from more of a Cameron-y point of view and will be the last short chapter(hopefully). I'm sorry for the late update my computer has been very ill as of late. -West

* * *

Sad boy, you stare up at the sky  
When no ones looking back at you.  
You wear your every last disguise;  
You're flying, then you fall through.

Again, the false attention.  
Again, you're breaking inside.

Erin -Love Save the Empty

Hell was effectively in the process of freezing over. Greg House, yes the same Greg House who had faked terminal brain cancer had just asked her, more or less to join him for drinks.

Her doctors instinct quickly came into play, and she placed her hand over his forward studying his pupils.

"House are you high?!", she glanced at him suspiciously.

He pulled his head back slightly and smirked, the surprise evident in his expression.

"Are you attempting to gauge my temperature with your hand, you know there is no real medical truth to that, Ms. Nightingale?"

She stared at him silent, letting her hand drop against her waist.

He sighed. "No I'm not high"he replied seriously, "Not more than usual anyway", his smirk reemerging.

She glared at him bowing her head down and inspecting the dirt on her flats.

They stood a while in silence both contemplating what had just been said.

"Dr. Cameron, the question I have asked can have two answers each consisting of one small word, yes or no.", House stated, breaking the silence first.

_Yes or no?_

Why was this taking her so much deliberation? She had her answer. Yes, Yes, Yes.

What was she so afraid of? Sure, when she had been a fellow first working for the elusive Dr. House, she had found him quite terrifying, but now she was used to his antics, used to his unconventional and harsh way of dealing with patients and friends.

He had mellowed out more or less, sure he still made remarks about her cleavage and ass, but this_ was_ House.

What was she so afraid of?

Rejection. Even the word stung.

She was scared shitless of rejection. Scared that he would not find her interesting enough, or intelligent or even beautiful enough.

She new it was ridiculous, brewing over insecurities that belonged to a 15 year old girl, yet she couldn't help herself , as all her self doubts came rushing back.

She looked up from her shoes, meeting his ice blue eyes.

Her window of opportunity was shrinking, as she watched his smirk shrink.

It was just one word. One word that would lead her into the opportunity she have tried time and time to come across and even create. _Yes._

"Yes", she whispered.

"What was that Allison ", House strained his ear, a smirk growing on his face.

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"You heard me."

"Maybe I didn't" he replied indigently, " I am getting quite old, and hearing quality often decreases with age."

"Yes", she repeated rather forcefully. "Are we going or what?"

House nodded smiling at her new found courage. "Lets bounce", "As my homie Foreman would say."

Drinks with House.

This promised to be interesting.

**There is this button and it can be pressed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Greg House...well that's my mental picture. Bottom line is I don't.

A/N: I'm actually getting reviews and I must admit it is a really enjoyable experience, just a note, in spirit of making this story flow easier, Cameron and Chase are engaged, we can all do without the messy paperwork(; Oh and I know Cameron is acting really wishy-washy, but scotch is some powerful liquor guys. - Love & Dino's, West.

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along, yeah

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she fall

Maroon 5 - She will be loved

He watched her as she situated herself on the bar-stool. She really was attractive there was no denying that, her flowing hair, petite frame, teal eyes. He inwardly kicked himself for such a sappy description.

After getting comfortable she brought her eyes back to his for, a moment before summoning the bartender.

"Scotch on the rocks", making a request as she tucked a lock of sun-kissed hair behind her ear.

"5 Points ", House told her seriously, with a ghost of a smirk.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"5 Points for not ordering some girly, fruity, college margarita", "I like a girl who can handle her liquor."

"Is there any respectable doctor who can't hold down their scotch?", she laughed downing her drink in one go.

He watched her intently, finding the action oddly sexy.

"Barkeep", he beckoned, "Stop texting your boyfriend, who probably is 100% aware the baby isn't his, and bring me some bourbon, I don't wanna see any ice either."

He eyes wandered to back Cameron expecting her to come to to the girl's defense, what he did not expect was to see her hunched over laughing rather hysterically.

"You are ridiculously funny", she giggled. "Even if you are an ass, you are by far the funniest person I know"

He stared, incredulous , "I take back what I say about you holding your liquor, your smashed already."

She stopped laughing her expression turning serious, "No, I'm still undoubtedly sober, I thought I would just share that bit of information with you." "You know a little pat for your, obnoxiously huge ego." She laughed again, her smile returning.

"My ego would like to inform you that you have hurt his feelings beyond repair, and he is getting ready to jump to his death", he returned, gulping down his alcohol.

"Tell your ego to take a fucking Prozac, and build a bridge", she quipped, finishing off her second drink.

This was entertaining. 7 drinks later it was even more entertaining.

"And you know", she added, leaning in as if she was sharing a secret. "He had a small dick, like a.....", House cut her off immediately.

"Please, if you value the scare amount of sanity I still posses, you will not describe to me the nature of Koala Boy's junk."

"I mean why, Sarah!?", she shrugged her shoulders, as she knocked back her eighth glass. For a moment his better nature wondered is he should stop her, the thought was fleeting.

"Her boobs are so fucking crooked and so painfully fake , I mean what does she have that I don't except a infection from a baht-ch lip injection."

"Nothing", House said under his breath, he reached into his pockets pulling out a couple of abused 20's.

"What was that?", she asked, speech impaired from the copious amounts of liquor.

"Forget it", ", you are officially shit drunk, and though I would love to see you even more shit drunk, this is all the money I have he said beckoning toward the counter."

"Wait I have my....aww I left my purse at the hospital", she pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. He had a strong urge to give it a nip, but kept his testosterone in line, at least for now.

"Ok", Cameron sighed giving in to his, initial request, she pulled out her car keys, as she jumped of the stool, losing balance for a second before bracing her self on the bar table.

"Are you handicapped?", house scoffed plucking the keys from her grasp. "You will kill us in the parking lot." She pouted again and it was just as irresistible as before.

He stood motionless for a moment, engrossed in a little fantasy, starring Cameron with far less clothes then she was wearing at the moment.

"Your right, Come on", she called already at the exit. They walked, toward the car in silence, Cameron humming tunelessly under her breath. He listened intently as her black Toyota Camery came into view.

As she fumbled with her seat belt, he examined her face, she looked tired, worn out, this was obviously not the first problem Chase had brewed.

She huffed, whipping the seat belt away from her body, appearing close to tears. He reached over her and gently pulled the seat belt across her chest, clicking the metal into place.

"Alcohol does this funny thing were it impairs your hand eye coordination, and makes you shake like a geezer with Parkinson's ", he laughed lightly, turning the key in the ignition.

"Thanks", she murmured, laying back against the headrest. He pulled out of the parking lot easing onto the main road way.

"Where to M'lady"? he drawled, his British accent quite believable. Her mouth formed a small smile.

"Uh, first swing by the hospital so I can grab my purse, then drive me up to the Marriott, You know the one Cuddy rents out for the annual galas", "Please", she added sheepishly.

He quickly maneuvered a U-tune, nearly colliding into a black Jeep, continuing on at a fast speed. "Jesus, and I was the one that was going to kill us?", she yelled, shooting him a glare.

They drove in a comfortable silence, the radio providing filler noise. 5 minutes later he pulled into a ready spot, cutting the engine. "I'll be back in a second", she opened the door slowly, stepping out carefully in her inebriated state.

He watched, as she walked away, not hesitating to appreciate the view. Chase was even more of an idiot then he previously thought possible, if not anything else, he had given up ownership rights to one incredible ass.

He sighed, flicking open the orange vial with one thumb, sprinkling 2 pills onto his palm he let them dissolve on his tongue before dry swallowing, driving always irritated his thigh.

Resting his eyes he massaged his temple trying in vain to ward away the impending doom of a headache. A couple of minutes, later he heard the click of an opening door.

She sat down gingerly, her purse resting on her lap. Rummaging through it she groaned, laying her head in her hands. "What", he asked, curios.

She took a shaky breath, her eyes flitting up to his, "I gave Chase, my credit card earlier today, so he could pay the cable bill. Making a desperate noise in the back of her throat she clonked her head against the dashboard.

Shallow, shaking breaths left her lungs, and he knew it was inevitable, almost as if one cue she began to sob. He watched in uncomfortable silence as the sobs wracked violently through her tiny frame.

He felt, useless and he despised it, finally he reached over and began to pat her back awkwardly not sure if he was bringing any good into the matter.

"Please stop" he pleaded, almost desperately. She brought her head up, eyes wide. "Did you just say please", she feigned surprise, her hand resting lightly on her lips.

"Shut up", he grumbled, the engine roaring to life once more. Women first, their crying then there making fun of you. He sighed backing out of the parking space.

Before he could ask, she answered, "Just take me home", she slumped in defeat, wiping at her red eyes. "No", he said harshly, making Cameron jump, then stiffin.

"Look we'll drive by your apartment before and...", he interrupted her with the second suggestion that night his mind neglected to filter.

"You can bunk with me", there it was out in the atmosphere, in the extremely tense and quiet atmosphere. "I'm going to take your silence as a no?"

She stared at him dumbfounded, "Who are you and what have you done with House?", she shook her head vigorously. "House I really don't know what to say, uhh thanks."

"I mean right now I'd rather camp out in Hell then sleep in the same room as Chase."

"Cameron are you insinuating that my apartment is comparable to Hell?", he drove aggressively, cutting off and old lady in a white Sedan.

"Maybe and Jesus would you drive like a normal human being", she pleaded reaching up to grab the door support.

15 minutes later, House pulled into his usual spot, cutting the engine. Cameron sighed in relief.

He cleared his throat, gesturing toward the building. "Well here we have the apartment of Greg House where many a fun times have been had not excluding the six hour romp with Terri Berri who though a hooker.."

Cameron raised her finger to her lips signaling him to stop, "House if you tell me even a word more about your adventures with "Terri Berri I will describe to you in excruciating detail the nature of Chases nakedness.

He raised his hands, signifying his defeat. "Fair enough and there is nothing at all natural about Chase naked." He shuddered comically as she slid out of her seat marching briskly toward the entrance.

He followed, locking the door. She was already in the elevator propping the door with her arm. He stepped in, pushing the button that would bring them to the second floor.

As they rode up, he began to feel nervous something he had not experienced in a long while.

Cameron in his apartment around his things, looking at his things and touching his things! He took a shaky breath.

As if sensing his fear, she patted him on the shoulder, "Its only one night", she offered.

Unlocking the door, he held it open allowing her in first. She sat on the couch, inspecting her surroundings.

"While I find you some pajamas, you can use the bathroom", he pointed toward the door, "Under the sink in a box I have assortment of new toothbrushes, use one of those if you wish.

Opening his bedroom he began rooting around in his dresser.

Coming out of his room he found her on the couch her legs stretched out, he handed her the clothes, a small smirk gracing his face.

She stared at him quizzically, head slightly tilted as she made her way over to the bathroom once again. "Pillows, and blankets are in the linen closet, by the shower" he informed her plopping down on a worn leather arm chair.

A few minutes later she came out, hands resting on her hips eyes rolling to the ceiling.

House laughed at he sight of here inhabiting his clothes. "You look like your drowning", he commented, a glint in his eyes.

"House is this the only shirt I can wear", she sighed looking down at the faded blue t-shirt that read "Wanna play doctor", accompanied by a crude drawing of a stethoscope as if down by a child.

"What?", he asked innocently, "Its a valid inquest", he stepped around her grabbing a blanket and a pillow from the closet.

She huffed yanking the bundle from him and dropping down on the couch.

They sat in a comfortable silence, Cameron smoothing out the blanket, and House twirling his cane.

He pulled himself up slowly, stretching his hands high above his head.

"Well, I'm off to bed , please do hesitate to ask for something, because though I cannot get anymore beautiful without the world com-busting from sheer awe, I can sure as Hell try".

She shook her head, giving him a smile before laying down to sleep.

* * *

Sitting in his bed, House put his hands together symbolically and craned his neck to look up at the ceiling.

"God, If your chilling up there I would like to thank you for making Chase a blithering retard, with the mental capacity of a Tyrannosaurus Rex." he whispered under his breath.

Allison Cameron in his apartment, on his couch and yes, in his clothes.

**See that button its magical, it has the ability to bring people immense joy and satisfaction.**


End file.
